


Special Kisses

by UltimateSoraOtaku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 1st person, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kairi POV, Mother/Son Talks, Romance, Sora POV, Teasing, father/son talks, understanding romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSoraOtaku/pseuds/UltimateSoraOtaku
Summary: Young Sora ponders why people kiss each other. After asking his mother, he feels motivated to give one to a special someone. Sora and Kairi's POV. SOKAI FLUFF





	1. They're Just Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> AN:This is my first ever fanfic I've made so I hope you all enjoy it~ (Made in 2012, just now posting here :))
> 
> Any review/give feedback appreciated :3

"Sora, time to wake up!" I heard my mom say by my door.  
She walks in and opens the curtains to my window. I grunt as I hide under the covers trying to escape from that horrendous light.

"Can I just sleep for a few more minutes?" I complain.  
My mom lets out a laugh and says, "No sweetie, you've slept more than enough. Now get out of bed, breakfast is ready."

I pretend that I didn't hear her. I try to get more comfortable under my covers when my mom sighs and tries to pull them away.  
"Come on now, Sora. Don't you want to see Riku and Kairi today?"

Darn, she got me there. I always enjoy hanging out with my friends. They always seem to brighten my day.  
"Fine" I sighed.

I removed the covers and hopped out of bed. I walk into the kitchen and sit down at our table. A glass of orange juice was already sitting there.

"Now here you go!" my mom tells me with this very big smile on her face.  
"Thanks." Is all I say as I munch down on the waffles she made me. They tasted pretty good, if you asked me.

I look over to the T.V that is sitting in the corner of the room and find some program playing on it.   
There is some couple fighting and there is someone in the background rolling their eyes.   
It must be one of my mom's favourite soap operas, since it looked overly dramatic and just seemed to give off that vibe.   
My mom sits down next to me at the table. She puts on one of those grins again and says something about how she wants Melanie to just kiss him already.  
I just look confused and continue to munch on my waffles.

This is when things get apparently exciting in the show because my mom starts to get all excited and puts her hands to her mouth saying "no way!"

"Mom what's going on?" I ask with confusement.

She tells me to be quiet because we are getting to the good part.   
I stare back at the show expecting some awesome action scene to happen like in one of those superhero shows, but that doesn't happen.   
The couple ends up getting really close to each other and they say something about how much they love each other.   
Some really mushy garbage is happening here that I almost looked away until my mom let out a loud shriek.

"Huh?" is all I can manage to say as my mom is flipping out next to me.

"Why are you all excited? They are just kissing." I tell her.  
"Just kissing?" She exclaims. "No honey it's much more than that."

I look at her confused.  
"But it is just kissing. What is so special about that?"

She smiles at me.  
"Well honey, you share a kiss with someone you love".

"So? You and dad give me kisses on the cheek before I go to bed, but it's not something that I would go crazy over." I tell her.

She looks at me and gives a chuckle.  
"Oh honey those kinds of kisses are not the same as this one."

I don't get what she's trying to tell me.  
"How in the world is this not the same thing?" I whine.  
She just gives me a grin and says,  
"Sweetie that kind of kiss just shows how we love you dearly, but the kiss on the T.V is not exactly the same."

What in the world is she saying? She has me so confused right now that I'm almost ready to just drop the topic.

"What makes this one so different?" I pout.

"The difference with this kiss is that it makes you feel all fuzzy inside. Your heart starts to race as you get closer to them and you get all these butterflies in your stomach. You get this feeling when you share it someone special. You won't get this feeling with just anyone."

For some reason my face starts to feel warm. Why am I feeling this way?  
"I don't have anyone special like that, so I guess I won't know what that feels like." I tell my mother.  
"You'll find that special someone who means more than anything to you some day. Just wait and see." My mom tells me with confidence in her tone.

As she says this to me, for some reason my face starts to grow even warmer. Why do I get this funny feeling? That's when I try to shake my head and think it's just me getting sick or something.  
"What's wrong?" my mother asks with concern.  
"I dunno. Something feels funny...My face feels so warm." I reply.

She giggles at my comment. "Oh, are you sure there is no one special to you?" I think about it long and hard, but I don't know.

"I don't think there is..." I slowly reply.  
"Well then why are you so red and fidgety?" she asks me with a chuckle.

I start to feel embarrassed. Why was she picking on me? This isn't funny!  
That's when an image flicked into my mind. For some odd reason an image of Kairi rolled into my mind.   
I thought of that cute smile she would give Riku and I.

I could feel my face starting to get warm again. My heart started to race a mile a second and I started to feel nervous.

"Haha, I knew it. It's that Kairi girl isn't it?" My mom says as she claps her hands together.  
My face starts to feel hot and I try to shake the image of Kairi out of my mind. My mom just laughs and hugs me.  
"Oh sweetie, I knew it! You are too cute. Well I'm sure you can get the courage to show her how much she means to eventually." She says enthusiastically.  
"Whatever" I pout.

This is probably the most embarrassing thing I've ever felt in a long time.  
I should have just kept my mouth shut when I had the chance. My dad walks into the kitchen then laughing.  
"Haha, what in blazes is going on in here?" my father joyfully says to my mom.

I turn to my mom and put a finger to my lips.  
"Shh!" I tell her.  
"Your secret's safe with me". She says as she crosses her heart with her finger.

I didn't want any more embarrassment. Especially, of all people, not from my dad.

"So kiddo, want to go the islands today?" my dad asks.  
"You bet!" I say cheerfully as I pump a fist up into the air.

"Well go get dressed and I'll take you there." My dad tells me.

I hurriedly went to my room and got dressed.  
"I'm done!" I shout to my dad as I run out of my room.  
"Someone's extra chipper today aren't they?" He chuckles.

My mother waved goodbye and my dad and I go towards our boats to get to the island.


	2. Fun on the Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio hang out on the island together.

I ran quickly over to the boats and hopped right in. My dad just chuckled at my excitement. I gave him a big cheesy grin. I don't know why I did it. Hah, I guess I just really wanted to go to the island to see my friends.

As we head down towards the island my dad looks at me funny.

"W-what are you looking at?" I mutter.

He laughs at me and just says, "Oh nothing to worry about".

"Yeah sure..." I say under my breath.

We finally reached the island and Riku and Kairi were already there. I quickly hopped out of the boat and tripped on the dock.

My dad gave out another chuckle and told me, "That excited to kiss someone are we?

I feel my face start to heat up as I pick myself up from my fall. He must have heard my mom and I in the kitchen. I stick out my tongue and run over to my friends.

"Riku! Kairi!" I shout with excitement.

"Yo!" Riku replies. Kairi just gives me a warm smile.

I can feel my face getting warm again. I shake my head to get rid of that feeling. It better not stay here all day, I thought to myself.

"So what are we going to do today?" Kairi asks both of us.

"Hmm I dunno." Riku replies. "Do you have any ideas, Sora?"

"Uhm, we could do a race!" I shout with excitement.

Riku seems to agree because he runs over to our usual spot to run, on the other side of the island. I quickly follow with Kairi.

"Okay, I'll do the countdown!" Kairi tells us.

I get into my running stance as does Riku.

"1...2..." Kairi starts to say until Riku cuts her off. "Wait, we can't just have a race without prizes now can we?" I nod in agreement.

"Yeah, of course!" I tell Riku.

Riku gives a little snicker then tells me, "Well how about our prize is a kiss from Kairi?"

I begin to blush really bad.

"W-what? You're kidding r-right?" I stutter.

"Haha, why would I be kidding?" He asks me.

I can see Kairi blushing out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't think Kairi would like that." I say quickly.

"Hmm I guess not. Kairi what should be our prize?" He asks as he turns to her.

"Why not this cool shell I found before Sora got here?" She replies.

"Sounds good enough for me, How about you Sora?" Riku asks me.

"Uhh sure" I reply. I'm happy the prize changed. I couldn't imagine Kairi wanting to kiss someone like me. Besides, Riku is really good at races. What if he wins? I won't get that prize then. I couldn't risk it.

Just thinking of how I didn't want Riku to get that prize made my stomach churn. Do I feel this strongly about Kairi? Am I that jealous if Riku would have gotten a kiss from her?

I try to push that thought out of my mind as I hear Kairi starting to count again.

"GO!" Kairi shouts. I start to run as fast as I can as I move over all the obstacles that get in my way. Riku's already way ahead of me and it starts to make me more motivated to win. I manage to catch up to him as we both reach the star on the other side of the island.

As we run back, Riku's pace starts to go down. Perfect! Now here's my opportunity to get ahead. I manage to pass him up, but something tells me it was all a trick. As we are reaching the end, Riku manages to get a burst of energy and high tails it way past me. I moan as has already passed the finish line.

"Awww again?" I say to Riku as I stamp my foot on the ground. He just gives me a chuckle and takes his prize.

"Here you go, Riku!"Kairi tells him.

For some reason I have a sinking feeling taking over my stomach. I really wish I could have won the prize. I give Riku a pout, but I try not to look too jealous.

"Oh c'mon, Sora. It just wasn't your day to shine" He tells me. I just grunt and look away from him.

"How about we go swimming?" Kairi replies with a huge grin on her face.

I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Sure why not?" I reply to her.

We head over to water and me and Riku take off our shirts and Kairi takes off her white dress to reveal this Pink bathing suit she had underneath. For some reason I couldn't help but blush at her. She looked pretty cute.

When we jump into the water we all start splashing each other.

Kairi giggles as me and Riku splash her with a huge wave we managed to make.

She tries to splash us back, but we keep attacking her with these huge waves.

I start to feel bad that we are all just attacking her so I splash a huge wave at Riku.

"Hey!" Riku shouts at me. "Changing sides all of a sudden?" He laughs as he splashes both Kairi and I.

So for awhile now, we are all splashing each other and having a good time, giggling until we tired ourselves out.

"That was pretty fun!" I say to both of them. They nod in agreement.

I start to think of a fun idea in my head, but I can't manage to think of anything.

I hear in the distance someone's voice shouting on the other side of the island.

"Oh hey, I think that might be my dad." Riku tells us.

We all follow Riku over to the other side and sure enough we find his dad calling out his name.

"There you are, Riku." He said with relief.

"What's up?" Riku asked.

"Your grandma just came back from out of town. I'm sure you wanted to see her, so I decided that I should bring you home, kiddo." His dad replied.

Riku nodded in agreement.

I always thought Riku's grandma was pretty nice, but it was sad that Riku would be leaving us.

"We'll see you later, Riku" I tell him. Kairi gives him a smile and nods in response to me.

"Well Sora it's up to you now to protect Kairi." He laughs.

I get a little flustered but reply, "No problem, Riku!" I say and give him a salute.

He smiles and then follows his dad to the boat.

Kairi and I both wave as they both leave.

"So...Kairi, What would you like to do now? My dad won't be coming back for awhile." I tell her as I scratch the back of my head.

"Uhm... I'm not all that sure." She sighs. I look in defeat at her. I couldn't think of anything to do.

"Well, I think I'll go look for shells. Would you want to join?" She asks.

"Eh... that's not really my thing." I reply back.

"Oh, okay then." Kairi says.

She strolls along toward the shore in search of shells. I decide to head into the Secret Place.

I thought that if I went in there I could think of something else to do. Maybe I'd draw some interesting picture of some sort.

I let out a sigh as I look around at the drawing me and Riku already made. Riku always managed to find something creative to do. As for me, I'd just follow along in his weird ideas.

I notice there is a spot near that weird door that hasn't been touched. I sit down and grab a rock ready to make something. I ponder what I could do, but as I almost think of something I hear something coming from the entrance of the cave.

"Whoa, you guys never told me about this place!" Kairi shouts with excitement.

'W-What are you doing here, Kairi? Only me and Riku go here!" I say quickly to her.

She looks at me with confusement and cocks her head to one side.

"Huh?" She replies to me. Her face looked unbearably cute that I quickly stammer, "Uhh for you I'll make an exception since your special!"

Kairi gives me a smile and walks towards me.

"Did you and Riku draw all of these pictures?" Kairi asked.

"Yup!" I reply with a big grin.

Kairi laughs at me and looks at the corner where nothing was drawn.

"Maybe we should draw something together." She suggested.

"Uhh sure." I reply as my face starts to heat up. I look at the wall and try to think of an idea that could be fun when Kairi suggests, "How about we draw each other?"

"I guess we could do that." I reply. I try to look away from her and stare at the wall, trying to take this moment all in. She starts to draw on the wall and every once in a while looks up at me to see if she captured my feature rights. I can tell my face is turning all red so I look away and slowly start to try and draw her.


	3. Only With Someone Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation with his mom keeps overflowing in his head as he hangs out with Kairi. Will he test it out?

I try to look at Kairi when she's not looking because I don't want her to see me blushing.  
It's so embarrassing that I feel this way all of a sudden. I should never have watched that stupid soap opera because now all I can think about is Kairi.   
Yeah she's super cute and I mean super cute, but I don't want anything to get in the way of our friendship. She'll probably think I'm yucky and or something.

She starts to look at me again so I quickly move my head back towards the wall. I try to make myself look like I know what I'm doing.   
She looks away again and starts to draw again. I look at the drawing I have so far of Kairi and it looks okay. I don't think it quite captures her well enough, but hopefully she likes it.

I'm now working on the last few parts of her hair when I hear that Kairi isn't scratching against the wall anymore.   
She must be done already. I try to quickly finish up the drawing so that I can see how well hers turned out.

She looks over at my drawing and she gives me a smile. Good, she approved it. I look over at hers and the drawing she made of me looked super good.   
I started to doubt my artistic talent and let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong, Sora?" she asks as she looks at me with concern.

I try to look at her, but the way those eyes just stared innocently at me, made my face grow really hot and I had to look away.

"It's... just..." I say under my breath.

"I just feel that the drawing I made of you didn't turn out as well as I planned." I quickly say to her as I tilt my head down to look at the ground.

"Awww really, Sora?" She asks. "I think it looks pretty good!"

I try to smile, but I can't manage to.

"I think you're just saying that to make me feel better." I tell her as I scratch the back of my head.

"No, I mean it Sora! It's really good." She cheerfully replies back.

"Uhh...if you say so Kai." I tell her, a little embarrassed.

I look up at Kairi. She's just sitting there with her white and purple dress and is giving me that cute smile again.   
Her eyes are locked on me and I don't know how to react.

"W-what are you looking at?" I stammer.

"Huh? Oh was I staring? Haha, I'm sorry." Kairi apologizes.

"I-it's okay." I try to say.

"Sora, are you okay?" She asks me with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, of course!" I try to say with optimism in my voice.

"If you say so." She giggles.

There she goes again. That laugh and that smile, it's just so cute. Why can't I just get over these funky feelings I'm having inside? It feels like my face is going to melt with how hot it is.

That's it! I tell myself. Maybe if I just try...I can maybe get rid of the fuzzy feelings I have.   
Maybe then, will these weird feelings go away? But what if it doesn't? What if she freaks out and says I have cooties?

She starts to giggle, "Sora what are you in such deep thought about?"

"Huh? Nothing!" I tell her as I flail my arms to distract the moment that just happened.

"If you say so." She tells me.

She starts to get up as if she's bored with me. For some reason I don't want her to leave yet.   
I want her to stay just a bit longer. Why? I'm not sure but I feel my heart starting to race at just the thought of it.

"Hey, Kai..." I try to say to her as she gets up.

"Hmm?" She says as she tilts her head.

"Uhh...I was wondering..." I try to say as I look down at the floor.

She looks at me with wonder and I start to get scared. What is she thinking?  
Does she think I'm some sort of weirdo right now or something? I kick some dirt on the ground and try to speak but I can't.

"Well what is it Sora?" she asks. She sits back on the ground and moves closer to me like she's trying to figure me out.   
I start to feel awkward like I should back out now. But should I? I can't even think straight. My head feels so light right now and my face is not getting any cooler.

"Sora? Are you feeling okay?" She asks me. I look up and realize I never answered her. I put on a weak smile and nod my head.   
She probably didn't believe me because she gave me a pout.

"There's obviously something you're not telling me." She pouts and then she crosses her arms across her chest.

"W-what would make you say that?" I stutter.

"Well the fact that you won't even look at me straight and you look all...uneasy...You sure you're not sick?" She tells me.

"Well...I...Uh... I'm not sick. At least, I think I'm not." I reply.

She stares at me for a few minutes and then nods her head.

"Maybe we should leave here. It is kinda stuffy in here isn't it?" She states.

I dodge her statement by saying her name and I try to ask her something but it doesn't come out.

I decide to try again, only a bit frustrated at the results.

"H-hey Kai...I w-wanna... try ...s-something b-before we go..." I try to spit out.

"And what is that?" She asks.

"W-well... m-my mom... and I w-were watching t-this show..." I attempt to say quietly.

"Okay?" Kairi replies confused.

"Well in this s-show...something w-was interesting...and I asked my m-mom about it a-and..." I say as I try to get the right words out.

She just stares at me waiting for me to let it all out. I'm obviously having a big amount of trouble trying to say what I want.

"...And she told me...t-that you only do this with s-someone..." I slowly say to her.

She nods in approval waiting for me to finish my statement.

"W-well...special...S-so I feel..." I say quietly. The words are not coming out right. I try to think up a different plan.   
I decide that maybe instead of trying to word it, I should just go right ahead and show her instead of telling her.

She's waiting for me to finish my sentence, but I don't finish. I try to inch towards her.   
As I am moving towards her, I feel my heart beating quickly and I can feel my face getting really hot to the point that I can feel a drop of sweat slide down my forehead. I'm so nervous I feel the need to just back out. I don't want to though. I want to just get it over with.

I try to close the distance between us even more and Kairi only looks confused. She just sits there waiting to see what would happen since she doesn't get it.

"Kai..." I try to say as I'm barely an inch from her face.

I can see her face slightly going red.

I try to back off. I smile and scratch my head as if it were just a test. Though, as I do that my stomach starts to feel queasy.  
But for some reason...I want to do this so bad. Like, if I do this...I'll feel accomplished or something...or maybe I just want her to know how I feel.  
What if she thinks I'm being childish? I don't care, I think to myself. Just do it and get it over with.

I start to move in closer to her again and that blush on her face comes back again. I begin to close my eyes and I can feel my heart beating so fast and those butterflies in my stomach are moving intensely. My mind starts to go blank as I almost reach her lips.

I wiped away all of the thoughts and concerns that came to me. I wanted to just live the moment for at least just one second.

I finally manage to peck her on the lips. And I can feel the heat rising inside me.   
Like a fire growing from my feet up to my head. But, the thing is I like it. For some reason...it just felt right.  
Her lips felt so soft against mine and just the thought of that made me blush even harder.   
I kissed her for just one last second and then quickly moved away. She looked at me in shock.

I was so nervous by her reaction that I felt myself falling backwards. I think I fainted. I don't remember much after that...


	4. Make a Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi and Sora's POV of what happened after the kiss.

Sora started to move in closer to me and he started to close his eyes.  
I didn't get what he was trying to tell me, but I can feel myself getting warm.   
Was he that sick and was he making sick? I don't get why my face is getting all warm.  
I felt very concerned with Sora then. Maybe we should just get out now and try to see if his father's coming back yet.

Then all of a sudden he pecks his lips against mine and I felt my heart starting to beat fast.

"Why is he kissing me? "Is all I could think of as he pressed his lips against mine.

I must admit...it did feel kind of nice. The kiss just felt so welcoming and innocent.   
For some reason the touch of his soft lips made me kind of happy. I can feel my face grow warmer as Sora moves away from me.

I didn't notice it at first, but I gave Sora a shocked expression like as if I were scared.   
That's when I saw him turn as red as an apple and he falls backward. He thumps against the ground and I'm starting to freak out. Did he faint?

I quickly move up towards Sora and I try to shake him awake.

"Sora! Sora! Wake up, please!" I whimper to him.

He isn't responding. He is still laying there with his eyes closed. His cheeks on the other hand aren't as red as they originally were.

I try to shake him awake a few more times but it isn't working. I'm so terrified right now that I can't even think straight.  
I look around the room trying to think of what to do.

"His dad has to becoming soon!" I shout to myself.

I look down at Sora. Should I try and carry him out of the cave? Or should I leave him here and have his dad carry him out?

That's when I remembered that Sora said this place was Riku and his (and I guess my own as well now) Secret Place.   
I don't want Sora to get upset at me if I have his father carry him out and figure out about our place.

I decide to try and pick Sora up. It takes me a few attempts to pick him up because I am not that strong.  
I manage to lift him up off of the ground and I shuffle my way to the entrance of the Secret Place.

"Man Sora, you need to lay off those cookies!" I say to him.

I manage to get myself out of the cave and onto the sand. I put him down for a few minutes for me to take a breather.  
I decide to leave Sora on the sand and I look out into the distance to see if I can see his dad coming.

I see a faint silhouette of a person, so I jump up onto the dock and quickly shout and wave my hands.

"PLEASE HELP!" I shout over to the silhouette as I wave my hands as hard as I can.

The dad must've noticed me because the boat started to move quicker.

I started to get teary eyed as the dad gets closer. I hope that Sora is okay. The dad finally reaches the dock and jumps out of the boat.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" The father asks concerned.

"It's Sora...we...he...he fell on the ground." I sobbed at the dad.

The dad quickly ran over to the Sora I laid on the ground. He tried to shake him up, but Sora wouldn't open his eyes.  
I could feel tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

The dad quickly moves toward me and kneels down to my level. "Honey, I need you to calm down." He tells me calmly.

I try to give out a muffled yes, but I don't know if he heard it.

"Okay Kairi, tell me everything that happened." He says seriously.

"Well...he..." I try to say.

Would it be too awkward to tell him that Sora kissed me? I try to think quickly something else that wouldn't sound as bad.

"C'mon Kairi, what happened?" The father asked me.

"We were playing tag and I ended up pushing him too hard and he smacked his head onto the ground...I tried to move him towards the dock, but he got too heavy to carry." I lied.

"Okay... he may have a concussion." The father said as he picked up Sora. He nudged his head, I guess to tell me to move along with him.

He lays Sora down in the boat and I sit next to him. I begin to cry uncontrollably.

"This is all my fault..." I mumble

'No Kairi, don't say that." The father tells me. "He is going to be alright."

I try to put on a smile, but it's nearly impossible.

We reach the main island and we move directly to Sora's home to call an ambulance.

The ambulance arrives shortly after and His father goes in the ambulance with Sora. Sora's mom and I go into her car as we make our way to the hospital.

The whole time we ride there I keep crying and the mother is trying hard to calm me down by saying it wasn't my fault, but it's not enough.  
If Sora never got so weird when he kissed me this wouldn't have happened. It's my entire fault.   
For some reason, he wanted to kiss me...so I'm the one to blame for this. If I wasn't there he wouldn't have kissed me.  
If I didn't give him such a shocked look he wouldn't have fallen over. I start to shake my head and I hold my head with my hands.

We reach the hospital and the mother quickly grabs me into the entrance. We wait in the office for a few minutes and then go towards the door to Sora's room.   
We see Sora's dad pacing back and forth. The dad tells us that we have to wait outside because they are doing tests right now.

I start to bring my legs close to my chest and I put my hands over my head. I start to cry even more and the mother tries to soothe me by holding me close to her.

She keeps telling me, "Shhh...shh... it'll be okay."

I try to hold back my tears as best as I can.

She starts to take out her phone and is calling who I think are my guardians. After she ends that call, it seems that she has called Riku's parents.  
After a short period later my guardian comes in and she quickly picks me up and holds me close.   
I cry into her shirt as she pets my head trying to calm me down. "He'll get through this, Kairi." She tells me.

I manage to calm myself down even though I still feel pitiful for all that happened. I spot Riku at the corner, who quickly runs up to us.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asks.

"We're hoping so." Sora's mother tells him.

Riku looks over at me as I am sitting in the chair with my head down.

"I guess you guys switched roles." He tried to laugh.

I guess he said that in order to make me feel better. I'm not so sure since I don't get his joke.   
I look confused at what he was saying, but then I remember him saying something about how Sora should protect me.  
I don't get Riku's joke because I didn't save Sora. I ended up letting Sora fall to the ground because I was too shocked. I'm such an idiot, I thought.

The doctor comes out of the room after a half hour has passed.

"We are not exactly sure when he will wake up. He must have hit his head pretty hard because he is stuck in a coma." He tells Sora's father. "You can come in to see him." He replies.

Sora's family and the rest of us walk into the room to see Sora laying on one of the hospital beds.   
He has all this weird stuff hooked up to him. The parents start to look upset as they hold Sora's hand, hoping he'll wake up.

I can't help but feel bad since I'm the one to blame. I look down at the floor ashamed to even look at Sora.

After a few minutes pass the parents say me and Riku can stay in here with Sora alone for a few minutes.   
Riku and I nod and grab this square stool to stand on to see Sora. The beds are pretty high up!

As Riku and I look at Sora I feel my eyes start to well up with tears.  
Riku looks at me and starts to hold me close saying, "Ya know, as clumsy as Sora may be, He'll manage to get through it."

I try to reduce the amount of tears coming from my eyes and I try to look at Sora.

"Hey Kairi, what's your favourite princess story?" Riku asks me.

"What...?" I reply to him as I give him a confused look.

Why is he asking me about princesses at a time like this?

"Just answer my question." Riku tells me.

I think about it for a few minutes.

"Hmm... I guess I would say I like Sleeping Beauty." I reply as I put a finger to my mouth as if I were deep in thought.

"Excellent!" Riku tells me with a huge smile on my face.

"Huh?" I tell him.

"Use that story to help out Sora." Riku says with a grin.

"But...Sora's not a princess!" I quickly reply to Riku.

"Well who says it always needs to be a princess that needs to be saved?" He says to me as he gives me a wink.

I start to blush at Riku's comment.

"Are...you saying I'm supposed to be some princess?" I reply to him.

"Sure and Sora's your prince so you better wake him up." Riku replies to me as he gets off the stool.

"Don't worry I'll leave you two alone." He snickers.

I start to blush at what he was saying. There's no way Sora could just wake up that easily.   
He was in a coma; no way would a kiss wake him up.

I try to laugh at Riku's silly comment and I shake the idea out of my mind.

The more I look at Sora, the more I feel like I want to do something though.  
I felt so helpless not doing anything to help him out. Then I start to think, it's not like anyone's in the room anyway.   
I could give him a quick kiss, right? No one is going to know about it. Not even Sora.

I start to kneel over the bed close to Sora's face. I begin to feel a bit nervous.

"Is this really going to help? Am I just wasting my time?" I think to myself.

I decide that I might as well try it before someone walks in.

I start to move close to Sora. My heart's starting to beat at a quicker pace now. It start to inch my way closer to him.   
As I do this I get this weird feeling in my tummy. It's like I have all these butterflies flying around in it.

I keep telling myself to ignore the feeling and I move in for the kiss. I quickly press my lips against Sora's and I start to get all warm inside.  
It wasn't just a onetime deal was it? I still felt a bunch of happiness from kissing Sora, just like the moment he kissed me.   
The kiss still felt really nice, but it felt kind of weird at the same time. Sora would never know that I kissed him back.

As I am thinking all this through my head, I notice that I am still kissing Sora.  
I start to get embarrassed as I hear someone walking into the room. I quickly move away from Sora and turn around to see who it was.

It was just the doctor who gave me a warm smile.

"Is he someone very special to you, sweetie?" He asks me.

I blush a little at his comment but I nod a yes at him.

He gives me another smile as he tells me that I will have to leave now. That's when I hear something move.   
I turn away from the doctor to Sora.

"nngh.." I think I hear Sora say. "...W-what's going on?"

I look at Sora in pure shock. Could that kiss really have woken him up?

I start to feel really happy inside because I didn't think I could've done it, but I did.

The doctor looks extremely pleased and quickly moved over toward Sora and I.   
He called the nurses to tell the parents that Sora woke up. They all quickly jam into the room and Riku gives me a snicker.

"So I guess you are a princess." He chuckles.

"I guess..." I reply sheepishly.

"Do you remember anything that happened before you fell unconscious?" The doctor asked Sora.

"Eh? I went unconscious!" He replied with terror. "But...how?"

"What do you remember, sweetie?" Sora's mother asks.

"Well I remember waking up because my mom forced me out of bed. She made me some waffles...uhh we were watching some show she liked and we were talking about it...heheh...and then my dad was going to take me to the islands. I remember then hanging out with Riku and Kairi. Riku's dad had to pick him up and then I was left alone there with Kairi. Then...then... we drew a picture... and then I can't remember anything past that." Sora tells the doctor.

"I see. So you don't recall at all that you were playing tag and you fell down?" The doctor asked him.

"No, not at all. Is that how I got here?" Sora asked the doctor.

"Yes, your friend Kairi said you were just playing the game and you fell, so she quickly found your father and they brought everyone here." He replied.

"Oh man...that really bites." Sora pouts. He must feel upset about what happened since he looked sad at the reactions his parents were giving him.

"Well how are you feeling, honey?" Sora's mom asks.

"I feel pretty good." Sora replies with a smile.

After looking at that cute smile Sora gave his mom, I felt my face grow warm. I start to become embarrassed and I look away.

"Kairi?" I hear Sora say.

I look up at him quickly and I try to keep a straight face. I don't want him to see me blush.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Thanks for saving me back there." He replies happily.

"Hehe...you're welcome." I reply back.

Afterwards the doctor says he wants to run a few more tests before Sora can go home.

We all leave the room and my guardian takes me home. Soon after, Riku and his family follow us out onto the parking lot.

I start to feel happy that I managed to save Sora in some way.  
\------------------------------------  
Sora's POV:  
After waking up from my apparent coma, my parents have been freaking out. They are all concerned for me and they think I'm going to fall again if I leave. Do they think I'm that clumsy? Thanks a lot you guys.

After I have to sit in the hospital bed for a few hours, as they run all these funky tests on me, they finally let me go. My parents hold onto my hands "Just in case." They told me. Pssh, I don't think they should worry that much.

As we get home I decide to just play around in my room. Every once in awhile my parents come in to make sure I didn't knock out or something. I tell them I'm okay and that there is nothing to worry about. I know they just want to make sure I'm safe and all, but it gets annoying after awhile.

The sky starts to get dark and I decide to look out my window. I let out sigh.

"Man...I wish I could've remembered playing tag with Kairi..." I say to myself.

"I guess I never did muster up the courage to kiss her in the secret place then." I laugh. Haha, I guess kissing her isn't going to work.

I look back at the sky and I see all these twinkling stars. They all looked really pretty. It made me think of Kairi for some reason and I started to blush. I laughed at the feeling and just let it go.

That's when I saw a shooting star.

My eyes start to glow as I saw this magnificent site.

"Oh, wow! I gotta make a wish!" I say to myself quickly.

I put my hands together and I close my eyes.

"I wish that I could show Kairi somehow that she's very special to me." I say quietly to myself.

I open my eyes to see those glittering stars. The more I stare at it the more it seems like a cluster of stars shaped up like a Paopu fruit. I giggled at my weird sighting and started to gaze at the stars for other images.


End file.
